Update:Skotos
The fight against Skotizo just became a bit more lucrative! Skotizo now has a 1 in 65 chance of dropping Skotos - a bitesize Skotizo pet. This little beast, spawned of darkness, is the perfect way to show off your domination of the Catacombs. In addition to Skotos, Skotizo now also has 1 in 25 chance of dropping Dark Claws. Purchasing the Dark Mantle unlock from a Slayer Master for a cost of 1000 Slayer Points allows you to create a Purple Slayer Helmet by using the Dark Claws drop on a Slayer Helmet or Slayer Helmet (i). This helmet provides the exact same stats and effects as the helmet used to create it, but with a Skotizo colour scheme. Superior Slayer Encounters now have a chance of dropping an Eternal Slayer Gem. This gem can be used to created an Eternal Slayer Ring. These items both provide the exact same functionality as the Slayer Gem and Slayer Ring, however the Eternal Slayer Ring provides unlimited charges. In order to craft the Eternal Slayer Ring you must have unlocked the 'Ring bling' Slayer reward from a Slayer Master. The Eternal Slayer Gem cannot be used in place of a standard Slayer Gem when creating a Slayer Helm. The drop rate of the Eternal Slayer Gem is the same as that of the Imbued Heart. The drop rate of the Imbued Heart has not been affected by the release of the Eternal Slayer Gem. In other news *Two of the Cyclops areas within the Catacombs of Kourend have been replaced with Mutated Bloodvelds. *One Hill Giant area within the Catacombs of Kourend has been replaced with Abyssal Demons. *The land area for Dark Beasts within the Catacombs of Kourend has been increased. *The message when adding ore to the Blast Furnace can now be disabled. *You may now store Long bones, Curved bones and Rune pouches within your Raids private storage. *Various water containers will no longer move around the inventory when used in the Desert. Bugfixes *Players uncharging a trident in Barbarian Assault should no longer have their runes confiscated. *Added facial animations to a Mourner who didn’t have them in West Ardougne. *A duplicated entrance option on the Chasm of Fire has been removed. *Fixed an issue where the Muttadile would sometimes become permanently invincible. *The strength requirement of Granite has been specified in the Defence skillguide. *Following last week's update, further changes have been made to reduce the chance of Dagannoths wandering into the Deviant Spectre area of the Catacombs of Kourend. *Falo the Bard will no longer address players incorrectly if they haven't completed The Fremennik Trials. *Corrected the name of the Sinclair Mansion Fairy Ring. *Fixed an incorrectly blocked tile in the Catacombs of Kourend. *Added a missing water source symbol to the map at Kourend Castle. *Abyssal Demons in the new Slayer Tower Basement will now count towards the Morytania Achievement Diary. *Corrected some grammar on the message given when attempting to pickpocket without the required level. *Corrected some capitalisation on Orlando Smith's name in the Varrock Achievement Diary. *Corrected some text when changing teleports between Yanille and the Watchtower. *Tokkul is no longer included in untradeable drop notifications. *Fixed the capitalisation of 'Runecrafting' in the Devious Minds quest journal list of requirements. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Ry, Stone, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team